sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ari Goldwag
| birth_place = West Hempstead, New York | origin = | death_date = | death_place = | genre = Contemporary Jewish religious music | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = 1988–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Ari Goldwag (born 1979) is an American-born Orthodox Jewish singer, songwriter, composer, and producer of contemporary Jewish religious music. He was a soloist for the Miami Boys Choir at age 10 and starred on five albums and three videos before his voice changed at age 14. He launched a music career after his marriage and move to Israel. He has released five solo albums, and composes songs and produces albums for other artists. Early life, education, and family Goldwag was born and raised in West Hempstead, New York. His father, Murray Goldwag, is a retired math teacher and owner of Murray's Kosher Socks in South Fallsburg. Goldwag attended the Hebrew Academy of Nassau County for elementary school and the Yeshiva of Far Rockaway for high school. He later studied at the Mir yeshiva in Jerusalem. He met and married Talia, a native of Seattle, Washington, in 2001. The couple settled first in Jerusalem and later in Ramat Beit Shemesh. They have six children. Music career Child singer Goldwag enjoyed singing during his childhood and was a member of Seymour Silbermintz's choir in his elementary school years. On his ninth birthday, his mother took him to audition for the Miami Boys Choir; she had to convince him to go up on stage when he panicked at the sight of 200 other boys at the tryout. He passed the audition and became a member of the choir from 1988 to 1994. At age 10 he became a soloist,Ginsberg, Rachel. "Catch a Falling Star: How do former child stars navigate life after the glitz and glitter is gone?" Mishpacha, April 9, 2014, pp. 156-160. appearing as a lead vocalist on five Miami albums and three music videos. His soloist career ended at age 14 when his voice changed. Singer, songwriter, composer, producer Goldwag took voice lessons for five years with Cantor Hersh Einhorn, who also coached Avraham Fried. He produced his first solo album, Lishuascha Kivinu (For Your Salvation We Do Long) in 2003. In addition to composing 10 of the 11 tracks on the album, he mixed, engineered and produced the album himself. , he has released five solo albums. His son, Moshe Dov Goldwag, also performs on his albums and videos. Goldwag appears in music videos to promote his singles, including "Hashem Loves You" and "Am Echad" (One Nation). For the latter video, he played five different denominations of Jews in Israel – Haredi, Hasidic, Breslov, Religious Zionist, and secular. He performed the song "Am Echad" at HASC 27 in 2014. Goldwag has made guest appearances on albums by Mendy Wald and Shloime Dachs, Shalsheles, David Lowy, and Moshe David Weissman, and performed on the compilation albums A Capella Treasury: Yom Tov, Sameach at the Wheel, and A Kumsitz in the Rain. He also writes songs for other artists, including the hit single "Yesh Tikvah" (There Is Hope) (2012), co-written with Miriam Israeli for singer Benny Friedman. Additionally, he produces albums for other artists, including Sheves Achim 1 & 2, and Sheves Chaverim 1 & 2, which feature child vocalists performing Goldwag's compositions and musical arrangements. In 2007 he founded the Ari Goldwag Orchestra, which performs at weddings, bar mitzvahs, organizational fundraisers, and concerts. Musical style Goldwag composes songs in both English and Hebrew. While his Hebrew-language melodies are based on Jewish prayers and psalms, his English-language compositions are original. On his fifth solo album, The English Album, all the tracks are in English. Other activities Goldwag is a prolific writer and lecturer on Torah topics. He has recorded hundreds of talks on the weekly Torah portion. He is also the author of a book on personal growth, titled Perfectly Imperfect. Discography Solo albums *''Lishuascha Kivinu'' (For Your Salvation We Do Long) (2003) *''Simcha B'libi'' (The Joy in My Heart) (2004) *''Pure Soul: Flippin' In'' (2006) *''Am Echad'' (One Nation) (2013) *''The English Album'' (2014) *''Lo Nafsik Lirkod - Never Stop Dancing'' (2018) Compilation albums * A Cappella Soul (2012) * A Cappella Soul 2 (2014) * A Cappella Soul 3 (2016) * A Cappella Soul 4 (2017) * A Cappella Soul 5 (2018) Productions *''Shabbos: Get Ready'' (2007) (with Avi Newmark) *''Sheves Achim'' (2008) *''Sheves Achim 2'' (2011) *''Sheves Chaverim'' (2009) *''Sheves Chaverim 2'' (2015) *''Ki Taavot Bamayim'' (2015) with Moshe Dov Goldwag and Yosef Karduner References External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aT8JdzLnvsI "Interview with Ari Goldwag on his album Sheves Chaverim" (video)] *"Audio: In-Studio Performance & Interview with Jewish Singer Ari Goldwag" Israel National News, March 5, 2014 *Ari Goldwag – Miami Boys Choir soloist (video) *"Am Echad" – One Nation – Official music video *"I'm Imperfect" – A Cappella – Official music video Category:American Orthodox Jews Category:Jewish singers Category:Jewish American composers Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:American record producers Category:People from West Hempstead, New York Category:American expatriates in Israel Category:People from Beit Shemesh Category:1980 births Category:Living people